Goodbye's no good
by urdreamgal
Summary: This short story is based off of Lost Girl episode 3x9, not saying much more. In this AU, all mages have a shifter form, like wolves. Sometimes the animal is stronger than the human and bad things happen. I wrote this ages ago. Wasn't going to upload it. Punctuation was not my best friend back then, just getting my idea out of my head was a hastle! Anyways, try and enjoy! EDITED


**Goodbye's no good**

(Jellal POV)

Erza, I know how you feel about me and you know that I feel the same way, but we can't keep doing this! You know you deserve better than me and I am very aware of that as well... We were just children when we imprinted on one another and back then we didn't even know what was going on between us. We were inexperienced in the ways of our kind and we unknowingly selected each other as mates. Because of that...you suffered.

I know when we found each other again at the tower of heaven I mistook Natsu as your new mate and attacked him, I didn't know what it was I just snapped, it was some sort of instinct to eliminate my competition and I even felt the need to hurt you to remind you that you were mine, even though that was never the case because neither of us ever willingly committed to each other to being together.

I have always known how Simon felt for you. Back then he always tried to isolate you from me so that he could have a chance to grow close to you. I knew he honestly loved you all those years when I was trying to track you down, I just thought that because I was the pack alpha that he wouldn't challenge me for you, but when he did, when he attacked me, I felt so angry and betrayed that I didn't remember who anyone was anymore. I attacked him back and when I closed my jaws on his throat and claimed my victory, I had such an animalistic sense of pride at defeating my competition in front of you for you that I forgot that he was our friend.

I knew you never would've chosen him over me even if he did get the courage to confess his feelings to you but at the time all reason abandoned me. When I thought I defeated Natsu and I tried to...claim you... well im glad it didn't happen. There is too much that I have done that can never be made right but I'm glad Natsu saved us from the consequences that my actions would have made.

I was going to kill him as well but the pain I saw you in made me hesitate and I snapped out of my frenzy long enough to understand that it was me who hurt you and I couldn't understand why I did any of it. I saw you throw Natsu over the tower to safety and I knew you were going to sacrifice yourself to stop the towers explosion...I couldn't let you do that. I knew I had the best chance of survival so before the tower fully absorbed you, I pulled you out by the scruff and threw you down into the ocean.

I walked into the tower and I hoped that somehow if I survived that you would forgive me for my transgressions, but I didn't think I would survive. The strangest thing happened, instead of absorbing me, the entire tower was absorbed into me! I couldn't take the pain and believed that was going to be my end. It wasn't so bad, I thought of you. Of times when we were happy under the worst of circumstances, of how strong you had become. I only wished that my feelings could have reached you.

And then there was darkness.

I felt warm. It felt like someone giving me their whole heart. I felt myself waking up and I thought 'Erza'. I didn't know what or who that was and I didn't know who I was. I know knew that I am me and I must find this 'Erza', if I did everything would be alright somehow.

Before I opened my eyes, I heard a voice talking of an evil called Nirvana. I knew I had to destroy whatever it was because it would endanger this 'Erza' and I might not have ever had the chance to find out who or what it was, the most important something that became my every thought and feeling.

I opened my eyes and I saw a pup crying and apologising for something. I knew that she wasn't 'Erza' because it didn't feel right, but I offered her a warming smile that eased her tears and let get rest. Then I saw a man, an evil man, who felt like everything wrong in the world. He seemed to view me as a friend but I knew that he was a friend to no one. I took my human form and blasted him with the light of heaven, then another wolf attacked me and I blasted him without a second thought. I saw that they donned clothing to cover themselves, but I had none.

The bad man's clothes were too large and I wouldn't disrobe a girl besides, it also wouldn't fit and the strange pink wolf only wore a scaly scarf. It wouldn't cover much but I tied it to my waist to cover my nether regions until I could find some more suitable clothing.

As it turns out, the happened to be many unconscious men outside the caves borders and one of the men seemed my size so I stripped him bare and donned his clothing, but I was kind enough to drop the scarf I stole over his groin...there wasn't much to hide, but I supposed it would be kinder especially since I had stolen both the man's clothes and the wolfs scarf in the first place.

I felt a pull, it felt foreboding and rotten with the suffering of the innocent. I followed it. It would lead me to Nirvana. I was not completely conscious of my actions but my body released some sort of spell over the base of nirvana and I felt satisfied that it wouldn't exist for much longer.

I heard a ruffle behind me and prepared to strike out at my new enemy, but it was a wolf. A red wolf. How strange, how wonderful she was! But her beauty was soon contorted with pain and anger as she looked at me with the intent to kill.

"Jellal!" She howled at me, as she ran at me fangs bared. I couldn't hurt something so beautiful but I wasn't about to let her keep me from searching for my 'Erza'! I shot a blast of light in her path to halt her advance.

"Who are you?" I asked. It was HER, SHE was 'Erza'! I found her but why does she hate me? I feel naught but loyalty, unconditional love and eternal devotion to her. A strong pull that drew me to her. She told me I was a kin slayer, that I had betrayed my homeland and that worse, I had harmed her by my own hands and fangs! She would never lie to me I felt her honesty drip with each hurtful word, but nothing was as painful to me as the pain and suffering she had gnawing at her heart because of me.

How I have maimed such a graceful creature! I cannot change the past, I cannot resurrect the dead, and I cannot heal her heart, but if I die I knew she would no longer have an anchor to all of her hurts, she will be feel of her burden...she will be free of me. I will destroy myself with this tower.

I never expected to see her beg for me to live! How kind she is. She would make the perfect mate to some lucky wolf one day. I should die. I am no coward as I am not killing myself to escape my own pain but to ease hers and bring retribution to the ones I have destroyed. I will have to undo my spell however because I couldn't possible die knowing she thought of me as a coward.

She is crying for me.

I changed to my wolf form and nuzzled her neck and her face. Her tears eased and slowly she returned my affection. What a magnificent creature she is! She smells so sweet and she feels so soft. I nipped at her affectionately but kept my head higher than hers to show her my neck, my vulnerability, so that she may know I didn't intend to harm her. A rusty brown wolf came out of the clearing and told me to run.

Was he a comrade of mine as well? But before he could say anything more the man who reeks of evil blasted the wolf through a forest of trees and came to claim Nirvana. I had spent all the magical energy I had on the two destruction spells I had cast and I barely had enough power left to hold my ground, but I stood tall and proud in front of Erza, I would protect this woman with my life!

I changed back to my human form to better assess this man's motives. he howled in anger and frustration, he couldn't break my destruction spell. He said he taught it to me and I owe him much for everything he has done for me. By the time his rant had concluded the wolves from both the Oracion Seis and the guilds had surrounded us.

The pink wolf attempted to attack me from behind but before I could think to move Erza jumped back and bared her fangs at him. For me. Why? But we held our postures back to back and Erza informed them all of my deeds, and my current state. To my surprise that was all it took for the guild alliance wolves to accept my help, most of them looked at me with awe and wonder.

I wonder why? I am a horrible person and I'm even less as a wolf. More surprising was that the pink wolf walked right by Erza and flanked my right. The rusty wolf who had recovered and called me 'boss', instead of his leader, limped to my left flank and growled at the evil one known as 'Zero' the wolves of the Oracion Seis bowed their heads to me and stood alongside the guild wolves who looked on in wonder as their enemies became their allies.

"We were only in his pack because we needed you to revive Jellal, we no longer have any need for you father!" Growled the wolf called Macbeth. I looked to Erza, she looked proud of me.

"Jellal is our Alpha, we will accept no other!" Agreed the rest of the Seis. We had moved a safe distance from Nirvana and watched as it was destroyed along with Zero. the wolves retreated to their more private packs. the young girl who had healed me came up to me without fear and nuzzled her muzzle into my chest.

"Daddy you are ok?!" She wailed. Huh. DADDY!? She looked hurt as I backed up from her and Erza explained to her that I wouldn't remember her. Wait. She called Erza 'mommy'. Oh. I am a lucky wolf. I came up to them and attempted to reassure Wendy that I did like her and I wasn't rejecting her. she seemed comforted enough and went to play with the pink wolf and the black wolf. The black wolf with blue eyes that scorned me and stayed glued to Erza's side.

I felt my instinct to defend my place in Erza's life but she pulled me gently by my scruff to a further part of the enclosure to talk privately and I let the discomfort leave me knowing she was with me and not the one called Gray. I felt crestfallen as she explained that we were not mates and that while Wendy is biologically our pup, that she was born of an experiment the people who once enslaved us had conducted and she said that this was the first time Wendy has met him and that she planned to retrieve her from Cait Shelter before they returned to Fairy Tail.

I told her how afraid I was to regain my memories because I was honestly scared she would see me with contempt again. She told me something that would keep me alive for the better part of 8years that were about to separate us. She said "It wouldn't change the love I have for you.". No one deserves someone this perfect. We reverted to out human forms to embrace. She was out of this world kind of pretty!

All of a sudden Rune Knights surrounded our encampment. The Rune Knights. They were the enforcers of justice towards the mages of Earthland. They attempted to round up my pack but they refused to let the knights capture them until I gave them orders. We all deserved punishment. The Rune Knight called Lahar stepped forward and held restraint cuffs out in front of me. He told me that if I came quietly that no one would get hurt and that the guild alliances wouldn't be frowned on and prosecuted for their association with us or because they didn't alert the council that I was there as well.

I didn't hesitate, I cuffed myself and immediately felt the power drain out of me. My pack stood still and let themselves be arrested.

"They will all get at least a life sentence if they are lucky, but Jellal her has an execution block with his name on it." Lahar crowed. I heard Erza growl and gather her magic around herself. Please don't do anything reckless I begged with my eyes. She dug her heels to the ground and clenched her fists, and her neck grew taut with heartache and frustration. Then they attacked. I'm glad you have such wonderful friends now, Erza.

If she didn't do something to end this madness soon, they all would suffer. shock escaped me as my pack watched me for indication of my intentions, would we run, would we accept our fate, the guild alliance wolves tried to redeem me but to no avail. I may have saved the land from the evils of Nirvana but it doesn't change the past and my crime cannot be redeemed.

'Enough!" Erza shouted at the attention of everyone in the enclosure, she apologised sincerely for their involvement in abstracting the arrest. The Seis were rounded into the vehicle. Just as I was about to enter, I remembered something. How could I ever forget?

"Erza..." I said lowly...she looked at me instantly hoping I would say something to make this all stop, but we knew this was it. "I remember, it was the colour of your hair." I said, and gave her a contented smile so that she didn't have to remember my back walking away from her. I walked into the vehicle and as they barred the exit, I heard her keen and wail my name in anguish. One day your heart will heal. I love you, I always will and I promise that event if I am executed, my heart will stay with you forever.

Pain. Not pain of my own. "Jellal." I heard softly as a whisper. "Jellal, I will see you soon." It said to my horror. Erza? She was dying. I regained my memories during my stay in prison. The Seis were put in magic restraining cells, but I was put in a unique cell. This cell fed heavily off my own magic energy and eventually it would kill me. I was never fed and I never needed to excrete, I just simply 'was' until the day that I become no more. However. I had been more powerful that the council anticipated, I was able to store magic power to use to break out and break out the Seis.

However, this was necessary and more urgent than our freedom that we hardly deserve. It was difficult to locate her but I sent my magical energy to her through the long distance.

"Erza," I whispered. "Don't give in, Erza!" I gasped as my magic energy left me weak. Perhaps I would die in her stead. That was alright by me. But a guard that heard me say something and thought I was trying something to escape struck me with his magical energy, ten billion bolts of excruciating agony shot through my being down to my marrow. I endured the abuse because I deserved it. Eventually the guard heard someone coming and released me from my torment and left me to collapse in a pool of my spit and blood.

She was gone. An old friend of mine who I learnt magic with after Erza left me when we were young named Ultear heard I was imprisoned and she and the girl she had adopted as her own called Meredy broke me out of prison. I wasn't going to move. I couldn't feel her anymore. after my imprisonment I always had a connection to Erza but now it was just gone. About a year and a half has gone by since then and after many more beatings, and taunting from the guards, I had given up. In a way I was glad that she died before me because she wouldn't have to mourn me the way I mourn her, but she was gone, gone because I couldn't protect her. It was no one's fault but my own.

I deluded myself some days with the illusion that I had run way to Fairy Tail with her way back when. She and I became closer and we shared our first real kill when I was 15 and she was 14, we consummated our union in secret when I was 16 and she was 15. We were still very young but with love as strong as ours we couldn't resist each other. I would give her the most pleasure she was capable of feeling and then I would love her as only I could. When she was 16 and I was 17 we were getting ready for our first litter. The guild found out but they didn't shun us like we feared but celebrated the new member they were about to receive.

I was with her through the pregnancy as any good mate should be, giving her any want she craved, fulfilling each of her needs and just being with her. They would both be surprised when she had identical twin pups, two boys with their mothers' soft features and their fathers coat and birthmarks on their little faces just like his own. Erza wanted to name them Seigrain and JJ, for Jellal Junior. I wasn't sure about them but she loved those names and I couldn't refuse her.

I found it harder and harder to stay in the perfect dream world I had created for my final days because the more fake happiness I created only made the emptiness in my heart that new the reality and truth of the world hurt so much more. And then Ultear and Meredy freed me. I was told that they don't know what happened to Erza and her friends but if I came with them, they would aid me in my search for them. That was all the motivation I needed but I refused to leave without my pack. My pack never resented me for my decisions.

They all suffered damage from the guard's beatings, the worst was Erik's lost eye. But they knew they deserved to be punished for their crimes and they knew that if I decided to break free, I wouldn't abandon them. They saw me in an almost godly perspective. We spent a week traveling towards where Tenro Island was supposed to be. I spent months without food, used to surviving off of magical energy, searching for them.

I searched the ocean, the skies, the stars but nothing. She, they all were just gone. I refused to believe she was dead. Ultear said she had been on the island before it disappeared. She knew that the Grimoire members split up and suggested we search and annulate dark guilds looking for them and information. So that's what we did. Any chance no matter how small was important to me. And I was making the world a better place as she would have wanted. She wouldn't want me to wallow and mourn if she weren't even gone.

She's alive. The island just magically appeared again. As if it were never gone. I need to see her for myself. In person. I need to know for sure that she is alright. It's been about 8 years now since I've seen her. I held onto her words from back then. She would still care for me even if I got my memories back. I hoped this was true. With all my heart. My new pack was designed for righting wrongs and atoning ourselves of our crimes, now we call ourselves Crime Sorcier. My pack consists of Erik, Macbeth, Soyer, Sorano, Richard, Wally, Sho, Meredy and Ultear. Wally and Sho only joined my pack because Richard is Wally's brothers and they want to make sure I don't fall back to my cruel ways. I knew I never would.

I am 26 now and from what I hear the Tenro team were frozen in time, Erza is now only going on 18. it hurt me to be so much older than her. Just another barrier to keep us apart. It's probably for the best. She will be better off with someone more decent than I am. My pack disagrees with me telling me that we were meant to be together. But now she is barely an adult and I am almost a bachelor. more people would judge us, not like they wouldn't have before.

We sent them a letter to meet us in a clearing we are camped out at. She is just as I remember her. Nothing has changed. She is still the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. But she won't look me in the eye. My presence must hurt her. Perhaps I shouldn't have come to see her. But we had the perfect excuse to see them. Ultear and the rest of the pack were mingling with the fairy wolves but I caught Erza's eye and she wondered away from the rest of them. I knew an invitation when I saw one but I was sure it wouldn't be a pleasant confrontation.

I'm not sure if she still finds me attractive but her human form is magnificent. I could see her black bikini through her thin white see-through summers dress. I could make out her curves and most intimate features through her clothes and looked away lest my mind wonder further into the gutter. For a while we sat in silence, she broke it standing up and asking me if I remembered everything. I took the opportunity to reveal the truth of my change of heart as a child, Ultear's part in my unravelling and how I tried to make things right, my regret for Simon's demise, losing my memories, regaining them, hearing her thoughts before she disappeared, all of the dark guilds and evil packs that we have eliminated.

She listened carefully and sat next to me closer than I would've thought she would be comfortable with. I told her that I would accept any punishment from her, that I wouldn't resist, that she may take my life as retribution. Ouch. More of the unexpected. She slapped me. It echoed through the valley. She grabbed my collar and told me how living was the only way to make up for my sin's, not suffering or dying. I don't understand how she could think that. You can't atone for murder. I told her that im not the innocent boy she once idolized. Ouch. Why?

She tripped during another lecture and we tumbled down the hill of fairy love bomb plants, illuminating the sunset beach with golden pollen. So lovely. Her scarlet strands scattered like the softest satin over the sand in red pools, her warm brown eyes illuminated gold in the fairy dust sunset light. She reached for me hesitantly.

"I thought I lost you, that I would never see you again." she told me as her eyes glistened. "You look so different. Stronger, bigger, powerful."

"Jellal..." she whimpered from under me. I knew her tears weren't out of sadness but relief. relief and happiness. I wiped away her tears, only more followed. I drowned in my love for her and I forgot everything as I helped her sit up and close the distance between us. We kissed softly and slowly, nothing felt more right. No one could be more unworthy of her. I pulled her flush against me before shoving her away. Her eyes were wide and surprised.

"I... can't" I choked out. You deserve a better man. "I have a fiancé." I lied and looked away hiding my shame through my bangs. If only you knew. You are my intended, you have imprinted yourself into my heart like nothing ever could, I will never love another, nor do I want to, let me just watch you be happy. Even if its without me that's alright.

"I, I didn't mean to make you think that we, that I, we should..." She tried to cover her hurt of my apparent rejection.

"I, I'm sorry! Who would've thought...a fiancé... That's a surprise!" She blurted.

"Sever years...has taken a lot from us all, changed a lot." She quickly amended. I looked away ashamed at hurting her again, even if it was for her own good. She looked at me curiously and smiled sincerely. I don't deserve you.

"Do you love her?" She asked hesitantly but less hurt than I thought she would be.

"I do." how could I not love her? She smiled and blushed softly.

"Then live for her sake." She offered and looked at me as if she knew my inner turmoil. Without my permission a smile tugged the corners of my lips.

"I think I can do that." I couldn't find a better reason to live for. I only wish for her happiness. It hurts to think of her with someone else but we are not a mated pair, it is not too late for her to move on and find someone else who won't hurt her like I have, who will remind her constantly how much she is loved.

We headed back to the others. On the way we found a sweet shop, and I treated her to some flavoured dango. They didn't have strawberry cake but she didn't mind trying their specialty six unique flavoured dango. She offered to share and I didn't say no. She would bite off half and let me pull off the other half or I would bite some off and leave her a bit more than half and watch her pull the piece off with her teeth. Mercy. How erotic she looked.

I offered her a drink but I didn't feel like anything myself. She got a strawberry and lemon slushy. She offered me some and I could feel the light blush dust my cheeks. More indirect kisses. She seemed innocent and oblivious enough so I accept after many refusals, when I gave it back to her, she was beaming at me and blushing cutely. Did she know?

She looked away and licked the straw before taking another sip. Mercy. she did. I couldn't call her out on it though. But even if I was tempted, I refused all other offers. she looked a little saddened and sighed a few times but it was better not to give her false hopes. At least I say this now because if she didn't understand the intimacy of the acts, I would've taken advantage of it fully. Ultear had started the awakening for the fairy wolves and we prepared to leave. Erza already had hers unlocked. I felt worse because I couldn't help her at all. Disguises eh? We will see...

"And at second place we have FAIRY TAIL TEAM B!" Erza...

"Jellal is that you?" She whispered as discretely as possible. Shush I gestured to her with my finger. I wanted to help her somehow but until now I didn't know how. She did not look pleased. I will never understand this woman. Once the teams were announced the fairy teams came together to talk, and as I suspected she came to me.

"You aren't a fairy wolf, this isn't allowed." She lectured.

"As long as I am not caught everything will be fine, besides as I understand it, my Edolas counterpart was 'Mystogan' so this is not cheating as technically he and I are one and the same." I didn't mean to but I couldn't help sounding a little hurt.

She bit her lip and looked down. Surprisingly the fairy wolves welcomed me as one of their own. It felt nice. I would enjoy the illusion while it lasted.

"We're all friends here!" exclaimed Laxus.

"By the way 'Mystogan, you're not normally a chatty Cathy...keep that in mind." He advised me to better my act.

"Duly noted, thank you." I felt guilty but her expression of surprise was worth it. Wendy spent some time swinging in between mine and Erza's arms like the little kid she was. We left to our private inn's. The games begin in an hour but teams are supposed to get to know each other.

Chaos. There was an... odd love triangle going on. The girl called Mira-Jane liked both Freed and Laxus, Laxus liked both Mira and Freed and Freed liked both Laxus and Mira. I should steer clear of those three... "Oh yeah? Well let's ask 'Mystogan' then shall we, a fresh opinion will finally decide how we should proceed!" Before they could register that I was fleeing I shot past them and headed to the TEAM B team stand waiting for the rest of the team to arrive for the start of the games. That was close.

"We have Fairy Tail TEAM B Mystogan! Verse...Lamia Scale JUUUURAAAA NEEKASSSS!"

Why me? I learnt and copied most of Mystogan's magic but I need to use my own to beat Jura. When I was 16 I held the title of 5th wizard saint. Now 40-year-old Jura holds that title. Surely, I can beat him without hassle. Shit. if I drag it out I risk exposure. If I one hit KO him I risk exposure. I can't lose though. I need to support Fairy Tail and impress Erza! Just because we can't be together doesn't mean I can't show off for her, right?

-Hiding on the roofing of the palace, Crime Sorcier cringe knowing Jellal will undoubtably go over board for Erza.-

Chew! I sneezed. Someone must be talking about how awesome I am. Maybe its Erza. Now or never. I let Jura get his hits in, it was the least I could do for him. I knew my pack were worried. I would wait until they are led to a false sense of security before I release my magic. I know Ultear is just waiting to humiliate me. I will let them think I'm going for a tie breaker and at the last minute...now! I caught Erza's eye and grinned under my bandana.

"ABYSS BREAK!" I yelled and...

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! MYSTOGAN WON THE MATCH, FAIRY TAIL IS BACK FOLKS AND TAKING DOWN A WIZARD SAINT AS WELL! NO ONE CAN STOP THEM NOW!" I looked at Jura's unconscious form. I felt a little guilty and slowly swept my eyes to the fairy guild where they cheered as if I was one of their own. My team was calling me back and the game administrators needed a bit of time to fix the stadium for the next match as a rather large part of it had been destroyed. They all seemed happy but... Eeep! I caught Erza's eye and she looked livid. Why? What did I do?

Under a bridge late at night I caught up with my pack. Most of them were happy and laughed at how they were so surprised and didn't think I would do anything. The only one who didn't find it amusing was Ultear... I knew there would be no living with her for the next few days. After the laughter and the lecture and the chilli peppers...my head really hurt. I wondered around the city admiring it.

I caught her scent. I was planning on running from her but before I could determine which direction to run, I felt something sharp at my back between my shoulder blades. Should I run? Should I attack? Should...Erza?! She held her sword still and let out a few soft giggles.

"I caught you." She crowed triumphantly. Now I felt light headed. I like her laugh. I like it a lot. And her scent. And...she is laughing at my expense isn't she? ...And now I can't avoid her. I feel better now anyhow.

"You did well today." She told me with both admiration and irritation in her voice.

"Don't do it again." She said as sternly as she could.

"But I thought Fairy Tail wanted to win?" I held my bluff.

"Jellal...we are in Crocus...where the majority of the guards and Rune Knights are. Do you want to be taken away again?" She asked desperately showing how unhappy she really was.

"Im sorry." I gulped out. I really was. I knew I could dodge whatever Jura threw at me but instead of settling for a tie I had to win for Fairy Tail...for her. She started walking away and into a more secluded part of the city. I didn't know I was following her until I noticed how she kept walking away but never left distance between us.

She found the hideout I made for myself out of a few boxes and blankets. It wasn't much and I hated looking...cheap in front of her but what else did I need in my wolf form? This was fine. We talked for a while as old friends. As I thought we never would again. Thank you Erza. I changed forms and walked into my temporary den. She refused me walking her home so I assumed she would leave once I stopped talking. She sat on the ground and stroked my head with her small soft hands. I felt myself dosing off.

I woke up feeling a warm feeling in my chest. What a nice way to fall asleep. I hope Erza made it back to the others safely. I could still smell her scent. Fresh scent. And... she was cramped in my box with me. Why does she have to do this to us. She makes it so much harder. I'm not upset, how could I be? There will always be lingering sadness but I couldn't help but feel warm physically and emotionally. She didn't leave. Even though she should have. I shifted, allowing her more space. She leaned towards me and tucked her nose under her left paw. I could leave her here. I should. She would understand that I don't want to be close to her. She would be hurt, but it's in her best interest…

I lay back down. I covered her neck with mine and drew my tail in over her flank. Tomorrow she was selected for the games. The magic council will be there so I can't be seen. I will watch her from a distance. I closed my eyes.

In the morning she didn't act as if anything unusual happened between us. That hurt just a little bit, but it's better than making it something it's not.

"Will you watch me today?" She asked without looking at me.

"Of course." How could she think that I wouldn't? I can't keep my eyes off her half the time as it is.

"Promise?" She asked childishly.

"Promise." I smiled and rolled my eyes, unable to stop the easy way we used to act around each other as pups.

She looks so sad. I notice her keep looking at the Fairy Tail TEAM B team stand. Was she looking for me? I felt immensely guilty. She thought I was breaking my promise. I decided to use a recording lacrama to prove to her later that I did watch her.

"In this castle of 100 monsters I choose to challenge..." She announced proudly. If she says 51 she will take first either way. this game wasn't well thought out.

"...100..." What. Erza, no! She isn't strong enough. 51 Would have been enough. Erza what are you doing? She sure made sure I couldn't look away. And worse, I couldn't save her if she was defeated and humiliated. I will just have to hope...

"WOW! Erza Scarlet has defeated all 100 monsters!" Erza. I can't believe I doubted you. And in under 5minutes as well. I am proud of you. The rest of the game was based on the magic power orb. Some powers were pathetic. Some were impressive. Cana got 9999? My own magical power far surpasses a scale such as this but that was impressive.

Just when we thought it was over, Erza jumped down and punched the orb. Again 9999 power. After all the power she just burnt out. Now who is showing off, hmm? She said she wanted to prove to Cana that she deserved first place. Cana backed away and conceded defeat easily enough.

That night I went to my box and slept in her corner. It still smelt like her.

I woke up to shivering and shaking. Erza must have found me during the night and decided to sleep near me again. She is sleeping and I don't want to wake her but she wined in her sleep and shook. I gently licked her ears to try and wake her up. If it was a pack member, I would nip them. I couldn't bite Erza. She would bite me back. Thankfully she woke up. This time she looked at least a bit embarrassed.

"Jellal.."

"Are you alright? That was quiet the fight today." I asked her and she honestly looked surprised.

"Y-you saw me?" She asked timidly trying to mask the hurt he felt when she didn't see me.

"I promised. I had to watch from a safe distance. I also narrowly escaped being found out today." She turned frightened eyes to me.

"You were almost caught?" She turned closer to me then yipped because she was still hurt.

"Don't worry I covered my tracks." I didn't know what to say to her so I took to licking her wounds. She shivered and relaxed. She fell asleep while I soothed her injuries. When she was asleep, I healed them properly with my magic. She feels safe with me...I couldn't help thinking as I fell asleep tucked into her.

Legendary swimsuit? The pattern looks like my birthmark... I felt strangely proud having 'my mark' on her in such an intimate way where everyone could see it. Even if I was just seeing what I wanted to see. All of Fairy Tail decided to spend the night at Ryuusetsuland. Laxus convinced me to come because he said I might have to protect Erza. At the moment the only danger to Erza is the desire she is stirring in me that I shouldn't feel for her.

Snap. She located me. I thought the water would drown out my scent. Unless she felt my eyes on her. I wasn't staring at her. I was looking in one direction while I was deep in thought. Her direction and thinking about her but not in a way I shouldn't be. She made her way over to me.

I was supposed to be working so I told her that I wasn't needed at the moment and it would be strange if 'Mystogan' wasn't with the other fairies... She nodded and agreed. Then out of nowhere an ugly troll came spinning right for us! A troll with

a... monster...crotch that was moments from hitting Erza in the face.

I saved her just in time as the troll hit a boulder and dropped like a rock to the bottom of the pool. Wait is that his speedo floating about?! I heard a gasp and turned to Erza hoping she wasn't hurt. So Soft. Im hurt. Im very hurt in a very private place. I couldn't get away from her fast enough and I must have apologised at least 100 times per second. At least she was understanding. It wasn't ok but it was an accident.

Natsu came flying towards us and almost pulled Erza's bikini top off her before she sent him flying with a kick. She lost her balance and pulled on my arm to support her, I fell... and got a face full of soft boobs. I couldn't move. I didn't want to move. She wouldn't forgive me a second time. She stroked my head and asked me if I was alright.

"N-n... yeah." I managed to get out. I headed for the ladder out of the pool and got out, pulling her out behind me.

"That was too much stimulation." I complained before we went flying again. I give up. I'm trying my best to keep my distance from her but she literally keeps falling into my lap! This is karma. Karma at its worst. No. Torcher could compare...what's that? Her bikini. Its. Unravelling...

"Ahh…" I couldn't keep in the moan as she wiggled in my lap innocently while shouting death threats at Natsu.

She stilled and looked at me.

"Jellal?" She looked at me to explain myself. I don't know where to start. Instead I tried to move her a bit off my groin. We were both affected by me touching her but she seemed insulted by me creating some much-needed distance.

"Your swimsuit is unravelling..." I managed to squeak out. Her face turned red and she squeaked, and jumped into my lap hard in an effort to hide herself from my eyes. It's all over.

"Gwaaah!" I grit my teeth, pulled her down harder and buried my face in her bosom. She gasped. There is no way she can't feel it. And I just made it worse. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kept me as I was. Her scent smelt interestingly different. Oh no. Did she think I was doing this on purpose?!

I panted into her chest and tried to distance myself from her again. We rocked from the turn on the slide and she slid flush against me. Then she pushed my face back to her chest. Mercy.

"Erza, what..."

"It's your bandana, it's gone. You have to cover your face." She whispered. I growled as she tightened her legs against my waist. We were basically dry humping. Worse, we were wet and we were warm. So much worse. She moaned as we kept being joist along the ride.

"Im so sorry!" I had to say it before she had time to not forgive me. Oh god she has tears in her eyes.

"Requip!" She changed to a red swimsuit. She keeps making things worse. I only felt better knowing I wasn't the only one enjoying the ride... I wanted to touch her so badly but I just couldn't. She jerked in my lap.

"I-I can feel I-it." She gasped. I felt a world of shame run through me and a mountain of pride.

"Im sorr..."

She pressed herself down and ground herself on me. I growled loudly. She shrinked back a little bit and put some distance between us. I didn't mean to scare her. I only wanted to warn her. I needed to reassure her before she cried.

"Shush...im not angry."

She swallowed and trembled. I growled again and before she could determine why, I pulled her flush up against me again and thrust my hips upward. The sounds she made. I don't know if she will try her luck again but after all this, I will warn her to stay away from my bed box. We can't be alone together. It is dangerous.

"Touch me." She whimpered into my ear. I growled and grabbed her butt squeezing it, lifting it and slamming her down on my groin. I don't know if I can stay away from her for much longer. Her scent. Its driving me crazy. I need to mark her. Mine. I growled. But this time she seemed to like it. I squeezed and massaged her hips, I nuzzled her breasts. I lifted her and brought her down. She cried out softly. Such beautiful sounds.

"Jellal." She gasped and mewled like a kitten. I kneaded my way to her breasts. This was becoming very intimate. It took a lot of self-restraint but I wouldn't touch her intimately. I wanted to suck on her nipples but I knew that it was crossing a line. My face was right there but I knew I shouldn't. I growled and thrust upwards. I should be able to hold out until the end of the ride. I can take care of this problem alone.

she seemed to know what I was thinking and she didn't like it. She keened and started rocking herself. I couldn't hold down the groans. She tightened the grip with her thighs. She moaned and lifted her face skywards. Her neck was bared to me. Mine. I opened my mouth as wide as I could and pressed my fangs to her flesh. I didn't bite her but we both wanted to. I bit a little harder when she started shivering on my lap. Then I remembered myself and I withdrew my fangs.

I could smell our arousal thick in the air and anyone close by probably would as well. I looked her in the eye as her tears started to fall. She looked so hurt, abandoned. Before I knew it, she grew her fangs and bit into my neck. She marked me. Damn her. I never would have chosen another but now it's not even a possibility. She was marking me as hers.

"Mine..." She keened. I could hear the fear in her voice. And the promise. At least one of us knew what we wanted. I couldn't mark her, now could I? She would never be free of me. I ejaculated as she sank her fangs in deeper and thrust herself down on me.

"Yours..." She was breathing shakenly. Maybe she did it by accident. I tried to sooth her with comforting words and stroking her back. My neck was healed now and her mark glowed white.

Natsu and Gray destroyed the Ryuusetsuland. Most of it. I cleaned myself up at the showers and changed back into my disguise. Now I HAD to avoid Erza. I told her not to seek me out. She looked like I had just ripped out her heart. Now, where she had bitten me grew new fur. Scarlet fur. It was nothing but a few streaks really. But few have as vibrant coats as ours. My pack congratulated me until I told them that I didn't complete the ritual. I didn't mark her.

I didn't think that she would seek me out again. What she did was frowned upon. Marking was supposed to be a consensual thing between a pair agreeing to mate each other for life. She is only half my size in her wolf form. She is an alpha female by all rights but she was so small and delicate. Difficult to believe she could try to take what she wanted by force.

The grand magic games are over and the king has pardoned the entire Crime Sorcier of their sins towards the country. That doesn't change that we did what we did. It won't bring back the dead or change how the public views us. I could have gone back to Erza but she deserves more.

During the games the one called Gray confessed to having long lasting feelings for her. I knew I shouldn't have been listening but im glad I did. I know he cares for her and while he isn't stronger than me at least I know he would fight tooth and nail for her. She declined many times but eventually she conceded to give him a fair chance. Good. Good for them. It hurts so much.

It has been just over six months now. My pack became one with Fairy Tail. including me. A lot of the members have become S-Class mages now. Freed, Cana, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Erik, Macbeth, Ultear, Meredy and myself. Technically I was S-Class many years ago but since my imprisonment I had lost all my titles. They didn't mean that much to me honestly. But while I could never become a council member again, I have regained my status of wizard saint. Along with Laxus, who would've guessed that we would hit it off and become friends?

He even trusted me enough with the fairy law spell. I'm trying to teach him storm magic, I think it would complement his magic nicely. What better way to win a fight than to change the terrain to a preferred terrain. I have taken God Serena's place as the first Wizard Saint. It's a secret I keep close to my chest for obvious reasons but I am able to use primordial magic in moderation.

All of these things I have been keeping myself busy with while trying to avoid my feelings for Erza. And to avoid her and her boyfriend Gray as best I can. Laxus understands my feelings and my reasoning. He doesn't agree but he understands. The people seem to have completely forgotten that I was once a wanted fugitive. I am interviewed for sorcerer weekly often and I have even been requested to me a male model for a few centrefolds, like for white day.

Erza's birthday is tomorrow. I want to get her something. She will have plenty of cake and cards and probably jewels. So that leaves weapons. I must think of what I could get her. What doesn't she have? Perhaps a treasure from another land...

I didn't get to choose which legendary weapon to look into getting for her because master Makarov, Laxus, Erza and Gray entered the guild hall. There was a strange foreboding in the air that kept me seated instead of leaving silently as I usually would. They were shouting over each other. Master said something about a great honour, Laxus said something about danger, Gray said something about it being overrated and that Erza was fine as she was. Erza was talking about how long she waited for it. It didn't have anything to do with her birthday did it?

"Jellal!" Laxus boomed when he saw me sitting staring at them.

"Talk some sense into these morons before they go and kill themselves! Erza has been nominated to take the wizard saint challenge tomorrow at 11am. She wouldn't make it! I'm not saying she is weak, but she doesn't know what she is in for I mean it almost killed me!" He yelled, at that everyone sat silent and looked to me for my say.

"I agree, her strength is commendable, she doesn't need to be a wizard saint to show people what she is worth." Most people saw my honesty and sincere flattery for what it was including Erza. For a split second.

"Is that why I wasn't good enough for you?!" She almost spat between her teeth. She is out of control taking this the wrong way.

"Just enjoy your birthday tomorrow as any other day. Forget the challenge." I concluded and turned in my seat to try and enjoy the last part of my beverage before I set off to find her a worthy birthday gift. I missed Laxus birthday a while back as well and it's been eating at me so I should see if I can find him something decent as well. Master seemed to be more cautious after hearing what Laxus and I had to say. He concluded to her that she should sleep on it and if she really wants to take the challenge, she should choose it with a clearer mind...and that she shouldn't go alone. He said the last part looking directly into my eyes. I nodded, gulped down my beer and got ready to leave the guild hall.

Erza looked as if she had something to say to me but to avoid more conflict, I walked quickly past them. I was thankful that Gray was talking to her keeping her where she was and allowing me to begin my endeavour. I overheard Gray say he almost forgot her birthday and asked what she would like.

I clenched my jaw and a pang rang in my chest. How could he forget? Shouldn't he know what she likes enough to try and surprise her? I was disappointed in him and my dislike for him only grew. I started off on my journey. I made a mental list of legendary items that she would admire. It might be the last time I can gift her anything special so I will make the most of it.

Nothing ever goes as one would prefer. Which is why I am finally trudging towards the guild cave covered in slime, burns, mud and lesser injuries. I still felt disgusting though. I could've bathed before returning to the guild but I chose to return first as my adventure had taken me longer than I had anticipated. I was almost eaten by a giant centipede on the moon, I almost got burnt to ashes by an angry dragon guardian, I was almost blown to pieces by weapons from the castle in the sky, I was almost fried by some curiously accurately positioned lightning bolts, and I also almost died from oxygen poisoning in the cave of fantasy.

I entered the guild and instantly heard many gasps. Disgust, concern, shock to name a few of the more common expressions on their faces. Erza was there too. Wonderful. My old pack mates surrounded me with concerns and quips.

"Im fine!" I sighed in exasperation.

"You look..." Sorano didn't have words for to describe me since she didn't want to insult me and couldn't find a compliment that would've been true.

"I get it. I'm going to the bathes now." I huffed and exited as fast as I could before anyone else could ask me questions.

When I came out the baths a saw Wendy and asked her to heal my injuries a little for me. I still have about 2hours to talk Erza out of the challenge. I would use it to the last minute.

"Uhm daddy? How did you get these injuries?" Wendy asked sweetly and curiously. I couldn't help but smile and answer her, knowing many were listening in on our conversation.

"Well, I wanted to get your mommy some special birthday presents that might help her during the challenge if she decides to take it against everyone's better judgement." Everyone looked at Erza to see what she had decided to do.

"I am taking the challenge. I am perfectly capable, and if these birthday gifts you say you got for me are really useful then no one has anything to worry about." She said nonchalantly but we all knew she was dying of curiosity to know what I had gotten her. She sat at a table near to ours and she was surrounded by fairy fan mail for her birthday, strawberry cakes, a few boxes of perfumes and creams, many cards and...

"What's that?" I asked dumbly looking at her wedding finger which seated a giant diamond ring. I had an uncomfortable feeling in my gut and my heart felt like it was about to be ripped out. She blushed and looked away.

"Well, ah...last night on the way home Gray asked me if I would like to marry him..." She wondered off. I couldn't congratulate her. Everyone knew that she and I were close and were watching me for a reaction. I couldn't feel worse. I smiled at her and tried to fake some sort of support. She must have seen right through me because any happiness she had in her eyes at the memory of the proposal vanish replaced by doubt and unease. Erik came up behind me and scuffed me trying to make things easier for me. Nothing could make this right. But soon it wouldn't matter and at least she will be free to choose whatever she wants without me holding her back.

After I was sure that we had both recovered enough to talk again, I moved to her table and tried my best to give her a genuine smile. It was an hour before the challenge and this was my last chance to persuade her to leave it alone.

"Happy Birthday Erza." She smiled at me then, softly and sadly.

"Want your presents? Birthdays girls with sad eyes don't deserve legendary weapons." I teased her, making her eyes light up and her smile widen genuinely flashing her pretty teeth. I will miss you. You deserve better than me.

"Well, this one is Nero. I don't know if you have heard of the ecli-"

"The Red Moon Sword!?" She gasped, she really did know her swords.

"Yeah it was said to have been created with the remains of the moon goddess and crystallised into an unbreakable red sword that has collected eons of eclipse solar and lunar energy. You could use it if you ever run out of magical energy, and of course it is excellent against god slayers." I said smugly.

"But where did you get it? It was mythically originated on the moon itself!" She asked eagerly. I would always remember her like this.

"Well I went up to the moon and got it for you." I grinned charmingly at her, watching her cheeks pinken and onlookers oohed and aahed and one ever whistled. "I hope you like it. I got eaten by the moon guardian centipede for it." I couldn't help the squint in my eyes and the shiver up my spine.

"What!?" She looked so panicked I had to laugh and scratch the back of my neck.

"Don't worry I killed it. Besides," I said grimly, "That wasn't the worst thing that happened to me on my adventure."

She sat down quietly, waiting for me to tell her more about my adventures, but as these were mostly stolen treasures it's best I don't tell her anything...

"And," I pulled out a metal rod "Think fast!" I threw it at her.

She grabbed it and it woke the pure light of the blade. And the table along with a number of her other gifts were destroyed.

"What is this?!" She asked amazed.

"It's called a light saver. A unique weapon used by the people who dwell at the castle in the sky. It has no physical blade, but it is sharper than most and can cut through much more than any usually sword. It is super effective against dark magic, and can even sever emotions and thoughts."

She seemed so amazed. It was like a kid seeing snow for the first time. This kind of joy is the kind that will always stay with me.

"They are amazing! Thank you Jellal..." She looked up at me shyly, gratitude written all over her face.

"You are very welcome." I smiled ruefully. She came around the broken table wanting to give me a hug. I stopped her.

"Ah, ah, ah." I waved a finger in her face tauntingly. "So, you don't want your other presents? Too bad I went through so much effort as well..." I pretended to leave. "Wait! what other presents?!" she looked like a little kid.

"Now I genuinely almost died for this one so I sincerely hope you like it." I had to look through my archive for the stored sword. "Ah here. This is Brisingr! The-"

"Wow! The flame sword!" The sword burst into flames. Natsu tried to eat some of the fire and yelped back in pain.

"The heck is that sword?! It can't be real fire, I would be able to eat it if it was!"

"It is an enchanted sword," I tried to explain "It actually listens to the user and has a mind of its own. If it feels you are a threat it will attack you. You did try to eat it Natsu."

"Haha, a sword is smarter than Natsu!" Happy the exceed cat laughed merrily.

"It's wonderful, thank you Jellal. But why are you giving all of these to me now? I hope to have other birthdays you know." Erza playfully gibed at me. It's to protect her when I can't. Reliable weapons for someone in need.

"That's a secret." I put my finger to my lips in a hushing motion. "Want to see the last sword? I had to fight a real dragon for it! Abalone is full of surprises!" I pulled out the legendary sword Excalibur. "I hope you like it. this sword will be more faithful to you than any friend and the key to bringing out its hidden potential, is hope. Sadly...I don't know where the sheath called Avalon is located, or else I would've brought it for you...alas."

I continued before they could interrupt me. "I also give to you, the golden fleece. It is said to cure the wearer of any illness or injury, even death. It's not Avalon but this a legendary item is good enough to protect you from most anything, it is also special because it cannot be destroyed." Erza lost her excited happy look and went straight to worrying.

"I-thank you Jellal, they are all really wonderful and you must have gone through a lot to get them, but it would feel wrong to accept them. Excalibur was meant to be wielded by a might hero-" "And that hero is you." I finished for her. "Please. Take them." she smiled sadly and accepted her gifts.

Master Makarov came to us and told us to head to the council room, it was time for the challenge. I don't have any regrets. I know I have done bad things in life but I feel like I am finally able to forgive myself for them.

"Erza this is your challenge. You don't have to do it, you can still walk away. None of us will think less of you if you do." Erza smiled at us.

"Thank you master but I want to take the challenge." She said gently but clearly.

"I will go with you if you will allow me?" I asked smiling gently at her. Her eyes widened.

"Don't I need to take this challenge by myself?" She asked sceptically.

"No, you are allowed to take one other with you. Though I am here for support and advice, your test is your own to overcome." I explained politely. Master Makarov set his jaw. We both knew what this test would do if I went with her. Erza had a bright future.

Sure, I was finally free but neither of us could move on in life without regret while we are both in reach of one another. And it's too hard to be apart.

"Jellal, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive." I replied instantaneously. Erza smiled at me. I knew she was secretly glad she wouldn't be there alone.

"Master shouldn't I go with Erza then? We are a better team." Gray tried to reason.

"No, you would only hinder Erza in her test. If Jellal is truly...willing to aid her then he must do it of his own free will." Master supplied.

"Are you ready? Erza..." I asked, preparing to say goodbye.

"Yes." she answered happily, unaware of the heartache awaiting her. No going back. That's ok.

"Erza?" I looked around for her. I saw her laying on her side asleep. I knew I should wake her but I want to enjoy these moments with her, watching her sleep never seemed so important before. Watching how she wrinkled her nose when some of her hair fell over her face. I sat down on the floor with her and stoked her hair. Her beautiful scarlet hair. The knot in my chest tightened. Oh, how much I will miss her lovely scarlet hair. Her eyes fluttered.

"Urg...where are we?" She moaned getting up slowly.

"I don't know. It's your test." I smiled down at her. I have nothing left to lose. I will spend this last bit of my time with her as I have always wanted to. No more restrains. It's over. "It looks like we are in a Magnolian bakery." I enlightened her.

We looked around. She walked up to the register and looked at the newspaper.

"This...is the day I ran away from the tower of heaven..."

I came over to see the date over her shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a small child with red hair walk past the bakery.

"Erza." I called her and took her hand. She seemed surprised but held onto my hand tightly. I pulled her out of the bakery into the street to watch a little boy no older than 10 years of age helping his sick and injured friend through the streets. People looked at them but no one tried to assist them or see what was wrong with them, even though it was obvious that they needed help urgently. They made their way to the guild cave and Erza and I followed behind hand in hand, entranced by the two children that looked just like we did when we were kids.

"Is this the Fairy Tail guild?" The boy asked loud enough to break through the loud laughter in the guild. Everyone looked at them shocked. The little girl must have passed out because the she fell forward and the little boy caught her.

"Oh no, Erza!" He cried and sniffled.

"Please she needs help urgently or else she could die!" The boy didn't give up asking for help. A slightly younger version of Master Makarov came down from the top floor of the Fairy Tail building.

"Alright boy, calm down. Can you tell us what happened you and your friend here? I will call for our healer. Let's get you to the medical wing." He said kindly.

"Th-thank you so much!" The boy gasped and bowed.

"So, while we wait why don't you tell me what happened?"

"W-well a few years ago me and a lot of other children were caught by slavers and taken by ship to this place in the middle of the ocean called the R-System or The Tower of Heaven." The boy explained, not noticing the shock the old man was displaying. It couldn't be hard to believe. They wore tattered rags and still donned magic power binding hand cuffs.

"They are trying to resurrect Zeref and they are plundering villages and abducting children to build the tower. We...we tried to escape...it was my idea..." The boy had tears in his eyes and bit his lip.

"But one of our friends got us busted because we was too loud and they took Erza and they were going to kill her to teach us a lesson! They did this to her! I tried to start a revolt and I found her before they could kill her, but now she can't see out of her right eye..." He wondered off.

"Tell me boy, how did you escape?" Makarov asked desperately. "Well, grandpa Rob always told us stories of Fairy Tail..."

"You saw Rob?!"

"Y-yes sir, he was a slave just like us...I'm sorry to tell you this but he died when we escaped. The slavers were trying to stop the revolt and were going to kill Erza! Grandpa Rob he...he took the hit for her..." He sniffled.

"That's ok boy. Rob was a dear friend of mine. I am sad to hear that he is gone but he couldn't have died in a more noble way. We will remember him as a hero." The boy nodded.

"So, tell me how did you escape the tower? I'm sure it was full of guards and if it was in the ocean it must have been difficult getting to shore." Makarov asked kindly.

"After I saved Erza from the slavers they decided to punish me instead...and they did...but Erza found me after a while and most of the guards went to the slave prisons to try and break apart the rebellion. That when our magic activated as well!" The little boy said excitedly.

"You both are able to use magic?" Makarov asked surprised.

"Oh yeah and some of our friends can as well...they aren't as good as me though!" he huffed proudly.

Erza's hand tightened in mine and she laughed. It was a beautiful sound. I looked at her and smiled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"That's just like you! I mean, I get that they would be us if we left together but the boasting is definitely like you as a child. Always to charming and so confident." Her words were laced with love and admiration, she was remembering why she loved me all over again. I didn't know what to think. I wanted her to see a brighter future. One without me in it.

Because now I couldn't be. And now we were watching ourselves as children. How things would have been if we escaped together. I didn't notice but my smile disappeared as I watched her and my hand became slack in hers. I swallowed my sadness continued to watch the scene as the physician, miss Poryusica entered the healing ward.

"What is the emergency?" She asked in a huff, obviously upset about being hurried out of her home without warning. Master Makarov spoke to her quietly and they decided to let the little girl recuperate at her house until she was healed. The little boy wasn't very fond of the idea.

"She doesn't know you. Look...please help her! But can't I stay close to her? She will be upset if I am not with her when she wakes up." The boy tried to reason.

"Nonsense!" The mean woman chortled and picked up the girl and started carrying her out the guild to her house in the forest.

A letter appeared in front of Master Makarov addressed as urgent. The little boy was slowly picking at his food. He was wearing new clean clothes, donated to him by the guild. The master opened the letter. He read it. He re-read it. And spat out his ale.

"Boy! Your friend is going berserk and trashing miss Poryusica's house!" Makarov yelled.

"Oh no Erza! He panicked and transformed into a blue wolf, racing for the guilds entrance.

"Wait just a minute, you don't know where they are. Let someone take you-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because the wolf shot out of the guild in the direction on the grumpy woman's house.

He would never forget her scent. He knew it by heart. When he reached the cottage, he heard her screaming and he heard things breaking and the grumpy woman shouting. He jumped through a window and headed towards the girls screams.

"Jellal!" She cried and released another wave of magical energy keeping the grumpy lady away.

"You need to stop this!" The woman shouted.

"You are in no condition you throw tantrums, you will only hurt yourself more!" She tried to explain. Her front door opened and Master Makarov came in and tried to assess the situation. The young blue wolf pushed him out of the way and jumped over the mess of broken objects onto the bed the girl was crying on.

He leapt into her arms and she squeezed his neck and cried harder. She let go of her magic and floating objects fell to the ground.

"Jellal! I thought you left me!" She wailed. His ears flecked down in guilt.

"I would never leave you." He said and licked away her tears. "Im sorry I wasn't with you when you woke up, you must have been really scared." He turned back to his boy form.

"Ye-yeah." She agreed. "Don't leave me again!" She demanded when she stopped crying. He bit his lip and looked to the two adults looking at them curiously.

"I don't know if I can stay..." He tried to reason with her.

"Then take me with you Jellal, please!" She sniffled.

"She has to stay here while she recovers. I suppose since this situation is unique, I will let them both stay with me." The grumpy woman replied with a lot of distaste.

"Always my hero." Erza laughed and looked at me. "Jellal what's wrong?" She asked in concern.

"It's nothing." I couldn't tell her yet. I could only say goodbye at the last moment.

"It's not nothing." She said in her serious tone. "Something is really bothering you and I want to try to help you." She tried to reason more delicately.

"No one can help me anymore. Its fine it will all be over soon." I glanced at her engagement ring and looked down.

"Jellal...if this is about Gray...I only said yes because I was too surprised to say no. An-"

"It's not that. I'm just trying to figure out how all of this makes up your challenge." That wasn't all of it but that was really starting to get to me. She looked down sadly. I don't think she meant to tell me as much about Gray and her engagement as she did.

Time passed and the little girls eye healed nicely, she was even able to cry.

"How strange." Erza commented to me. "What's strange?" I asked her, since she picked up on something I didn't.

"After my eye healed, I couldn't cry from it. The first time I cried from it was when I saw you again years later at The Tower of Heaven." That was odd. We turned to follow the little girl out of the house when the scene changed.

We were now in Crocus, as it was during The Grand Magic games. We were standing outside my box looking inside. It was a bigger box than the one we used but it looked more cushioned, and warmer. Inside we heard keening. I know that sound. It's Erza. We walked closer and took a look inside.

The red wolf was laying on her side and she seemed to be in a lot of pain. She was pregnant and ready to give birth. A rather large blue wolf who looks genuinely frightened leaned down to lick her face comfortingly.

"Jellal, it hurts." she wailed. "Shuuush, I know. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." He comforted her and nuzzled her belly gently. We watched as slowly the red wolf birthed their pup. She looked so tired. As soon as the pup was out the blue wolf helped his mate by cleaning the pup of the afterbirth. A beautiful plump blue pup that looked just like its sire.

"He is perfect. Oh, thank you Erza! Look at him." He gently pulled the pup over to the red wolfs face. She scented her pup and licked him. Her head went back to the ground when she keened once more.

"Erza?!" The blue wolf looked scared and panicked.

"Jellal, I-I think there is a-another one coming." She managed to say through whimpers and keens.

"Oh god." He looked completely shocked and didn't know what to do. "Don't worry, I'm sure their big sister is almost here. Do your best. I wish I could help you somehow but hopefully Wendy can heal you enough so that you can at least recover quicker." He tried to comfort. "I know you can do it."

"Please stay with me" she whimpered.

"Of course! I would never leave you!" We watched in silent awe as Erza gave birth to their second pup. Identical to it's older brother, right down to the birth mark. The blue wolf cleaned the pup properly and helped the red wolf and the pups get comfortable in clean blankets. He dragged the blanket full of birthing fluids over to a bag and shoved it in with his paws and snout. the red wolf was asleep and he came in to check on her and the pups. "I love you so, so much." He whispered to her and nosed her face affectionately.

Erza whined. She had tears in her eyes. I understand how she feels. This is what we should have had. It hurt so much more showing us something that is now impossible. I then understood her test. She had to see that her life as it was in reality was better than this world of makeup lies. Her test wasn't a battle of strength. It was a battle of letting go, accepting and moving on. She keened again. The male wolf left the warm box.

Erza let go of my hand and ran to the box. I followed her even though I knew it would only hurt us more. The pups were perfect they looked soft like their mother but had their fathers coat and birthmark. They squeaked and trudged around the blankets with their eyes closed, looking for their mother's nipples.

Erza turned into her wolf, the exact likeness of the red wolf now resting. She tried to scent the pups. Her pups. Our pups. But illusions have no scents. She tried to lick them and love them as they suckled on the red wolfs nipples. She went right through them.

"Erza." I had to get her attention now before she really hurt herself.

"Jellal. These are our pups. Aren't they beautiful?" She said tearfully still trying to somehow touch the babies she always wanted but would never have. I couldn't watch this. It was killing her. It was killing me.

"Erza!" I growled at her as aggressively as I could. She keened and cowered away from me.

"This isn't real Erza! It's an illusion! Don't you remember your challenge?!"

"Challenge? Of course, but Jellal this could be real! Don't you want this? We could have this!" She begged. I knew I was hurting her and I was scaring her.

"Jellal, I love you. I always have! So, so much! We could-"

I growled.

"No! No, we can't ever have this! Not anymore. Erza. Listen to me and listen to me well. Two may enter this challenge. But only one may leave. I can't go with you." I tried to tell her the truth but she didn't want to believe me.

"That's not true." She tried her best to deny My words. But all of my actions until this point proved my statement true.

"Why would you do this to me? Jellal? I have loved you ever since I was seven years old! I know you felt the same! We imprinted on each other! We chose each other!" She couldn't talk through all her tears.

"Erza it's because I love you that I want what's best for you. I am a murderer. I killed one of our closest friends. No pardon from the king can absolve me of my sins. You deserve someone who doesn't have blood on their hands. Someone who can love you the way you should be loved." I looked at her ring.

"Someone who can marry you. And give you the family you deserve. Erza. This is it. Im dead now. Any pups you have will be perfect I can guarantee that. Your heart is huge! Im sure you can love Gray. You can still have pups. Gray is better for you than-" She slapped me. Hard. She is going to fail this challenge. Most people who have failed the challenge become somewhat brain dead back in the real world. The mental trauma is just something they can't handle.

"How can you be so selfish!" she screamed at me.

Selfish? All I am thinking about is her and her future!

"How dare you make decisions for me! Everything you say that I deserve and what I should have are only your own ideals!" She was crying hysterically. I don't know what I am supposed to do. Especially since...she is right. I never gave her a chance to choose what she wanted. I chose for her. And now our time together is over.

I have never hated myself more.

"I love you no matter what! I get that murder is unatonable. But tell me. Were you conscious of killing Simon?! did you want to kill him?"

"No." Of course, I didn't. Now im getting a taste of my own medicine.

"Exactly! Accidents happen. Nothing should be standing in our way of having a happy life together! We are both still alive, what's the points in living if you don't spend your life doing what you love with the people you love!" She froze after what she said.

I lifted my face to the crying sky. I screamed my regret. The pain that couldn't be formed with words fled my eyes like gausses, my voice carried inside the ally. I have never heard more anguished cries in my life than my own. For the life I gave up without thought.

Erza slowly came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me.

"It's ok." She told me.

"I'm not leaving you." She whimpered into my back.

"You can't do that." I told her softly, feeling my throat turn raw.

"Yes, I can." She whispered barely audibly through her grief.

"I can't ever love anyone like how I love you. No pups that aren't our pups will ever be my babies. You didn't need to physically mark me as your mate for us to belong to each other. Your name is written, carved all over my bleeding heart. I can't leave unless you leave with me. There must be a way." There should've been a way but it's not that simple. The test isn't over yet. If it were then the portal would have opened up by now.

"No." I growled. I transformed into my wolf. She has to acknowledge that this isn't real she has to see that she has a future! She has to...cut...herself free from her past. From me. From the could have been. Or else she will die.

I stalked towards our 'family' box, fangs bared.

"Jellal, what are you doing? Jellal you are scaring me please!?" I reached into the box and grabbed the nearest pup to me. I knew it, I was able to touch them. I am the test. How cruel. How ironically poetic. I squeezed the pup between my jaws. It yipped and squeaked in pain.

"Jellal! Please stop you are hurting him! Please! You are going to kill him!" I squeezed harder. It's not real. It didn't help either of us. Then I felt it. Razors digging into my throat. The pup disappeared. I couldn't breathe.

"Erza you did it. You passed the test. You can go home now." I pushed her towards the portal and collapsed to the ground. Everything was getting hazy. It didn't hurt. But I already felt much worse pain in life for death to hurt me at all.

"Jellal! I'm sorry I didn't mean it! Oh god please! Jellal!" The worst part about dying was knowing she had to watch me die. It wasn't her fault. Not really. I just hope one day she can find it in her heart to forgive me.

(Erza POV)

No! Not after all that we have gone through! We just came to an understanding as well! I suddenly remembered what Master told me before I entered. He touched my guild mark and told me that there is always another way out... I used Jellal's blood to draw the Fairy Tail emblem. It glowed. It's another portal. Please. Please let us leave together! I pulled him into the new portal with me.

We were back at the magic council branch. We're home! Together.

"Congratulations Erza Scarlet!" Master Makarov cheered. "You are now officially the newest member of The Ten Wizard Saints." Cheers erupted around me. Jellal. Why can't I feel your heart beat?

I let out a viscous barking growl that silenced everyone and changed into my human form.

"Master! Please help him! Jellal he...he won't wake up!" The master looked down at Jellal with tears in his eyes.

"It's ok Erza! He made the choice to sacrifice himself for you. It was his choice." Gray said beside me, rubbing my back consolingly.

I could barely contain my rage. I wanted my real mate. I wanted my true pups. And I wanted them now. I took off Gray's ring and threw it at him. Everyone looked stunned. I turned back to Jellal's body. I took one of his hands in both of mine and pressed it towards my heart. It's yours. Please, please take it. I don't want to live without you, I can't. We can do all of this together. It won't be easy but we can try.

I was one of the few people who knew about Jellal's primordial magic. I am the only person who he taught to channel it. The magic of true miracles. I leaned down and kissed Jellal's mating mark. I channelled all the love I have ever had for him into the mating mark I gave him. It glowed. I hoped and hoped that he would come back to me.

To anyone watching me they would only think I was grieving over his body. No. I was reviving it. I could barely feel it but it was there.

Thump, thump.

Thump, thump.

"Wendy!" I called. Our little girl was crying for the daddy she never got to spend enough time with.

"Sweetie he has a pulse try and heal him!" Everyone thought I was crazy. But Wendy tried to heal him. And slowly his body became warmer. His finger moved and he groaned. Jellal's pack mates all hurried around him. Most people were afraid to move in case they broke the delicate spell that kept him alive. Others started crying and cheering out of happiness. His heart beat was stronger and his eyes fluttered around trying to wake him. he slowly opened his beautiful green eyes. And did something no one expected.

(Jellal POV)

It's warm. I remember this feeling. Wendy? Erza? I wonder. Was her challenge really for her or for me? If I am given the gift of another chance at life. I swear I will start it right. From the moment I open my eyes. I tried and I tried but my eyes felt dry and heavy. My eyes watered a little making them burn but easier to open. I opened my eyes. I slowly focused on Erza.

"I love you." I spoke roughly having had a dry throat. I thought about kissing her. I could do that later. But first there is something I must do. I've wasted enough time. I put a hand to her cheek and moved it through her hair behind her head and pulled her down. I grew my fangs and sank them deep into her neck. She yipped in surprise and hissed at the pain but she didn't move away.

Our onlookers had many...interesting opinions on us. There was Cana who burst out laughing and yelled, "Get a room!" from across the guild hall, followed by many happy cheers at my recovery and our newly mated status. Most gasped in shock. Most made distasteful remarks, some directed at us others directed at our generation.

I licked her mark carefully to avoid giving her discomfort. it was already healed and glowed a faint white light. I looked her deep in the eye and smiled.

"We have wasted enough time, right?" And just like that our moment was over. Erza was pulled backwards and Gray's fist met my cheek. I grunted. I was able to clench my teeth in time but that didn't make it hurt less. He transformed and tried to bite my face and claw at my chest. I can't be angry with him. Erza didn't cheat on him but she did just agree to marry him.

Everything that happened between Erza and me happened in the challenge. Before I could make a plan to defuse the situation Erza transformed into her wolf and charged into Gray. He fell off of me and skid on the stone tiles but came back at me. Erza blocked him from me and he just stared her down.

"Move!" He said to her.

"No, I won't." She growled back baring her fangs at him.

"Don't make me hurt you Gray!"

"Damn it Erza! That basterd knew we were together for the last six months and now he wakes up after a near death experience and claims you against your will?!" He growled.

"It's difficult to explain Gray. But nothing is wrong, and it wasn't against my will! Jellal and I imprinted on each other from a really young age. During the challenge a lot of our relationship and our problems were solved. Given the situation there wasn't time to talk anything through! I almost lost him Gray!" She tried to explain to Gray.

"Nothing is wrong?!" He snarled and almost looked as if he would attack her instead.

"The what have you been doing with me for the last six months?! You promised me a fair chance! You told me just last night that you would marry me! We were in a good place before the challenge and now you throw your ring in my face and bond to another man in front of me?!" Ouch. I didn't know she cancelled their engagement already. I doubt she threw it in his face though. Erza looks awfully guilty though.

I don't blame her but it's not her fault. It's mine. I kept pushing her away even though I knew we were supposed to be together. She sighed and looked tired.

"I did promise you a fair chance Gray. And I tried. I really did. I love you so much, but as a friend, as a brother, as family. I tried to love someone other than Jellal, but you know it's impossible to go against our nature and our calling. Jellal and I have decided to stay together. I'm sorry that things happened this way...you deserve better than me and hopefully you find her. Give someone else the chance that I have given you. It didn't work out between us, we tried out best." Erza said softly.

Gray turned back into his human form.

"But Erza. I love you. I always have." Her ear turned down sadly and she took her human form.

"I know. If you ever need a friend, I promise I will be there for you." She turned her back on him and pulled me to the door. This woman really was amazing.

"Come Wendy." she called.

"Coming mommy!"


End file.
